Forum:An Actual Forum?
Title may be a bit strange, but I was wondering if people would be interested to have an actual forum, rather than the wiki style forums we have now? Our forum may not be big, but that shouldn't matter. Going to an actual forum system has some advantages, like we can have private section to sysops only, private messages, WAY better control over the messages, ... Of course there are some disadvantages as well, like the fact it's not on wikia and that our current messages will be hard to transfer. It'll be a free forum of course, no need to pay for anything (we can reconsider if it gets too popular :P) So, what do you think? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Nice idea! What is the server? I'm working on a logo for it right now. -- Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 19:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :How you mean? I'm not working on anything yet... - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 19:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. I'm making it for if it gets done. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 19:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't care too much either way, but it would be cool, so I suppose I'll say I support the idea. =P If we do make a full forum, one possible host we could use is this. It's free and there's a lot that can be customized, so I think it could work well. '''-Banana Split 19:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :If there's enough popularity, I'll set one up when I'm back. If you find more great hosts, post them here. They don't need to be forum hosts, they may be webhosts. Free webhosts will probably have less bandwidth, but they can be customized in pretty much any way (+we could host other stuff as well). Of course make sure there's a decent amount of bandwidth and an easy (preferrably short) URL. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like a great idea to me, the best way to get things organised. There's way more advantages than disadvantages, so I support this idea :D MoltenAsh 15:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Btw, how many people do we still need to support this idea? Or are we just waiting for the right host? I say we get this on track as soon as possible :) MoltenAsh 20:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I already set one up: http://laytonwiki.zzl.org/. Feel free to start using it. Should be fairly fast most of the time. Report problems here. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) So... Well, it seems like this idea was quite a failure. Nobody uses the forums, so if it goes on like this, we'll have to start using the Wiki forums again. Really the only users that are on the site are spambots :| - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::/ I do have to agree with you in that the forums aren't very active (if active at all). Even from day 1, the forums weren't all that active, but in its first months, it was quite active. I think the reason why nobody uses the forums anymore is because, well, nothing's happening overall. I'm on the external forum for a large percentage of my day, so I can say, there really isn't anyone there. :/ I think it probably would be best if we moved on wiki for at least a better chance of it being seen, but, I do have to say, with a wiki in which a lot of its users use Wiki activity over , forums are hardly ever seen by the community, anyway. — Wattz2000 15:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Forums do show up in Wiki Activity actually, so the noticing part shouldn't be too much of a problem. Well it can't be worse than now :P - Tjcool007 (Talk) 16:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, what about that logo I made for the old forums? Did you keep it or something? Because I lost the original file... But yes, it will be way easier to use the forums here. There's a lot of things to talk about on the wiki, and at least there are no spambots anywhere. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 13:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC)